wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Władca Snów
PROLOG Mroczne korytarze zdawały się nie kończyć. Gdy ujrzał go Cień, ten zdawał się drzemać, a przynajmniej wydawał się kompletnie nieobecny. Umbra powoli zbliżał się do Władcy Snów, ten jednak nawet się nie poruszył chociaż zdawało mu się że słyszał lekki szept. - Ach, czekałem na ciebie, przyjacielu - szepnął cicho. - Wydawało mi się, że minęła wieczność, od kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy. Wyglądasz dosyć mizernie... Cień nie odpowiedział. Miał w pogotowiu pistolet plazmowy, lecz wiedział, że nie zaskoczy już swojego dawnego nemesis. - Czyżbyś łudził się, że ocalisz swojego magika? Kuglarza, nędzną imitację tych, którzy są mistrzami starożytnych arkanów? - spojrzenie trupich oczów przeszyło dreszczem plecy Cienia, który zdołał zrozumieć ogrom swojego błędu. Dookoła mrok pochłonął korytarze i stał się innym wymiarem. - Co ty zrobiłeś? - ochrypły głos Umbry był jedynym, jaki rozbrzmiał w bezdennej pustce. Władca patrzył na niego, lecz nic nie odpowiedział. Wściekły Cień oddał strzał i tysiące kawałków metalu rozsypało się na podłogę. Umbra patrzył przez chwilę na znikający metal i wsłuchiwał się w śmiech Władcy Snów. Gdyby mógł tylko cofnąć czas... Gdyby tylko Iktinos nie wtykał palców w nie swoje sprawy... ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY thumb|center|600px - Ognia! Kilkunastu marines oddawało salwy ze swoich bolterów. Po drugiej stronie grupa Gwardzistów ciężko się okopała i nie zamierzała się poddać. Dowodzący Drużyną Profanum ''Czempion Ytong miał zdobyć przyczółek na moście i utrzymać go do przybycia Predatorów i Sicarianów. Lecz zdawałoby się banalne zadanie dla tego weterana setek, jeśli nie tysiąca bitew, okazało się trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. Gwardziści zaminowali teren i na godzinę przed uderzeniem zdołali zabezpieczyć stare okopy, jeszcze z czasów "Dwunastki", bądź Dwunastej Czarnej Krucjaty, jak nazywali ten czas imperialni. Śmierć poniósł od razu adiutant Heewkie, nędzny pies, który prędzej czy później próbowałby wbić nóż w plecy swojego pana. Jego śmierć była tym śmieszniejsza, z punktu widzenia Ytong, gdyż ten zginął od bagnetu. Lokalni żołnierze bez strachu rzucili się na wojowników XX. Legionu i zaskoczyli tym drużynę Heewkie'ego, który najpierw został otoczony przez grupę ludzi, a potem już będąc na kolanach otrzymał zabójczy cios w krtań. Jego krew nadal była ciepła, gdy dotarła reszta Alf. Teraz panuje Status Quo, który tylko odpowiada stronie Imperium. - Psy! Wyjdźcie z tych dziur i stańcie naprzeciw waszej zgubie! - krzyczał czempion, choć mógł tylko tyle, gdyż w całym chaosie wokół nikt nie słyszał jego krzyków. - Hydra Dominatus! Zabić ich! Jeden z Raptorów zawył naprawdę niczym pies, gdy jego ramię zostało rozerwane od siły ognia Ciężkiego Działa Laserowego. Pozostali zawahali się i cofnęli na bezpieczne pozycję. Pomimo gniewu sam Ytong nie kwapił się atakować, choć nie dawał po sobie poznać swoich obaw. - Agrrrr... - zawarczał wściekle. - Kiedy wreszcie będzie burza? Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. ... Czas mijał, a most pozostał w rękach Imperium. Wkrótce dowodzący 2. Regimentem Joseff Krall nakazał kontruderzenie i rozpoczął się ostrzał z moździerzy, który miał przygwoździć Hereticus Astartes i pozwolić na odetchnięcie żołnierzom. Porucznik zamierzał wysadzić most i powstrzymać pochód sił Chaosu, który nie mógłby dotrzeć do stolicy planety tą drogą, lecz musieliby przedrzeć się przez przygotowaną linie obrony na zachodzie. Oczywiście mogliby spróbować powietrzem lub swoją parszywą, bluźnierczą magią. Nie, nie mogliby, pomyślał Krall. Stolica Mer'ler nie była tylko bastionem, jak niemal każda planeta w okolicy Cadii, lecz również bronią. Setki dział i stanowisk ogniowych odstraszało wielu natrętów, ale to nie tu leżał sukces taktyczny Imperium, lecz w sześciu działach Subita Mortem, które zdolne były zniszczyć każdy większy cel w powietrzu atmosfery planety (choć wedle plotek i mogły razić ogniem okręty na orbicie). Nikt nie wiedział kto je zbudował, lecz służyły Imperium od początku zdobycia tego świata, czyli na znaczny czas przed odkryciem samej Cadii przez niewielki oddział Ultramarines, którzy ponoć przypadkowo odnaleźli te cuda technologiczne. A magia? Plugawa i niebezpieczna, bluźnierczą moc ich czarnoksiężników była zagrożeniem, powodowała, że całe oddziały padały bez walki łupem szaleństwu. Lecz na planecie był już Inkwizytor, którego imię było dosyć głupie i Krall szybko je zapomniał, oraz grupa Sióstr Bitwy, chroniących Wielkie Katedry ku czci Boga-Imperatora jak i nieduży oddział Rycerzy Inkwizycji z Ordo Malleus, którzy nie mieli co prawda tu być, ale gdy doszło do ataku floty jednego z Legionów Heretyków, ci pozostali i skuteczni likwidują demony i ich panów. Byli to jedni z niewielu, którzy przetrwało to, co wydarzyło się na Cadii. Cadia... Znał Marines. Twardziele, po obu stronach. Wiedział, że bezpośrednio, w walkach na małych powierzchniach i działanie w zorganizowanych grupach jest ich domeną (choć też przyznał kiedyś, że jak widział jak walczą Krwawe Anioły, to Marines w sumie są mistrzami wszelkich znanych ludzkości doktryn militarnych). Chaos wbrew obiegowej opinii miał weteranów, doświadczonych wojowników, których na próżno szukać w takiej ilości w Astra Militarum. A jednak. Żołnierze 22. Regimentu Cadiańskiego i lokalne Regimenty 12. i 17. zatrzymały Legion Alfa i zadają im straty. Joseff nauczył się walczyć z Astartes, lecz lekcja ta wymagała od niego poświęcenia. Zaiste, pomyślał, patrząc na swoją dłoń, podobnej do ludzkiej, tylko metalowej z kilkoma widocznymi kablami, zaiste każda wiedza wymaga ofiary. Krall po chwili zadumy wziął swoją lornetkę i skierował wzrok na nieco otyłego, lecz dobrego żołnierza. Przykładnego członka 22. Regimentu Cadii - odważnego i niezbyt inteligentnego. - Sierżancie Stabb - rzekł lekko zmęczonym głosem, lecz równie stanowczym jak zawsze. - Niech moździerze 12. i 45. Drużyny rozpoczną fazę ''Piekielna Burza. W tym czasie jak wrogowie będą przygwożdżeni, niech wszystkie oddziały w okopach i bunkrach wycofają się na ostatnią linię obrony, zabierając wszystko, co niezbędne do dalszej walki. Nie muszę przypominać o porządku i dyscyplinie, prawda? Hermann Stabb delikatnie zmarszczył czoło i odważył się zadać pytanie, choć wiedział, że jego przełożony tego nie lubi. - Ależ sir! Trzymamy ich w garści. Możemy jeszcze kilka dobrych godzin ich blokować... - Tu nie chodzi o trzymanie ich w miejscu i utratę kolejnych ludzi - przerwał mu nader spokojnie porucznik. Żwawym krokiem kierował się do swojego Tauroxa. - Raporty mówią o nadchodzącej burzy piaskowej z okolicznych pustkowi i grupie pancernej, która ich wzmocni. Nie możemy im pozwolić... - przerwał na chwilę, z lekkim wysiłkiem wchodząc do pojazdu. - Pozwolić im na zajęcie mostu. Również straty musimy minimalizować. Zbierzcie sprzęt i za dwa kwadranse wysadźcie most. Sierżant zasalutował. - Ay, ay dowódco! Stabb patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę, jak Taurox odjechał przez most na drugą stronę i wziął menzurkę z kieszeni i zdrowo z niej pociągnął. Przeszył go dreszcz. - Kurwa, mocne gówno... - wychrypiał. Spojrzał na niebo nad polem bitwy. - Cholera... zanosi się na burzę... ... Pociski spadały z nieba. Kultyści i Kosmiczni Marines cofali się i w końcu poddali się, rzucając się do okopów. Dym z granatów i odłamki bomb kosiły kolejne fale sił Chaosu. Ytong również zrezygnował z szarży, widząc co się dzieje. Na polu walki leżało co najmniej trzy setki mięsa armatniego i z dwa tuziny legionistów. Słyszeli kroki, mnóstwo kroków. Natychmiast, niemal instynktownie na przód wysunęli się Pustoszyciele, gotowi otworzyć ogień i wybić wrogów. Za nimi stali inni bracia z granatami w dłoniach i bolterami u boku. Pomimo, że wciąż padał deszcz pocisków, Ytong wyszedł z okopów i z pomocą sensorów w swoim hełmie rzucił okiem na okopy wroga. Nie było tam nikogo, żywej duszy. Czempion zawył wściekle. - Oni uciekają! Za mną, śmierć, śmierć, ŚMIERĆ! I część jego braci wyskoczyła za nim, biegnąc przez pole śmierci. Z daleka padały strzały snajperów i stanowisk strzeleckich, które były na posterunku. Kolejni bracia padali trupem zabójczym salwom. Nagle kurz z barwy żółto-szarej stał się czerwony. Ytong spojrzał w niebo i zobaczył burzę, tak niezwykłą, że nie mogła być naturalna. Natychmiast setki głosów zawrzało i z okopów ruszyła reszta legionistów, która nie kwapiła się ruszyć za swoim panem do boju. Błyskawica, karmazynowa, złowieszcza szrama na niebie. ... W miejscu, gdzie uderzył piorun, czyli za stanowiskiem 12. Drużyny Moździerzy, stał wysoki Astartes, który dzierżył w swojej ręce kostur i głową drapieżnego ptaka. Wokół były trupy, które jeszcze kilka sekund temu ostrzeliwały wrogów z bezpiecznego dystansu. Akios spojrzał na jedynego, który przeżył - młodego, może 17. letniego chłopaka. Ten nie miał broni przy sobie i drżał. - Bła... błagam! Poddaję się! Nie rób mi... - skamlał, lecz przerwał, gdy czarnoksiężnik pochylił się nad nim i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Ciii - przytknął swój palec do ust chłopaka. - Możesz się modlić, możesz błagać. I tak twoja dusza jest nasza. Chłopak zamknął oczy i poczuł rękę marine na swojej głowie. Gdy otworzył oczy nikogo już nie było. Chłopak zemdlał. ... Na niebie pojawiło się wpierw kilka niewyraźnych punkcików, by po chwili na biegnący ku mostu gwardzistów spadł deszcz Raptorów. Pośród nich był większy i znacznie straszniejszy potwór. Niektórzy się zatrzymali i otworzyli ogień, lecz przerazili się, jak zobaczyli, że ich strzały nawet nie zostawiają śladu na pancerzach upiorów. Ci za pomocą noży, mieczy i szponów rozrywali na strzępy dumnych do tej pory synów Mer'ler. Iktinos złapał w locie biegnącą sanitariuszkę, młodą dosyć kobietę. Ta krzyczała, lecz szybko jej krzyki ustały i na ziemię spadło coś, co przypominało worek krwawego mięsa. Widząc masakrę sierżant Stabb szybko złapał za menzurkę, pociągnął po raz ostatni z niej i nacisnął przycisk, krzycząc równocześnie: - Za Imperatora! I wówczas wybuch powinien rozsadzić most na którym stał sierżant, niszcząc nadzieje wrogich sił na szybkie oblężenie stolicy. Byłaby to kanonada błysków i ognistych jęzorów, która zapewne pochłonęła by nie tylko sam most, lecz i znaczną część Astartes. To byłoby zwieńczenie służby Hermana Stabba, wiernego sługi Imperatora i dobrego ojca czwórki dzieci. Tyle że nie było wybuchu. Stabb ze zdziwieniem ujrzał, jak obok niego lądują rozbrojone bomby i detonatory. Odwrócił się zobaczył Kosmicznego Marine. Był wielki, znacznie wyższy od Stabba. W ręku trzymał nóż, cały pokryty krwią. Za nim leżeli saperzy, zdający się drzemać wiecznym snem. Stabb w pierwszej chwili stał jak pomnik, lecz szybko zaryzykował i oddał strzał z pistoletu - strzał chybił, albo marine zrobił niezauważalny unik. Cień szedł powoli w jego kierunku, unosząc nóż. Sierżant strzelał dalej, za każdym razem chybiając. W końcu stali naprzeciwko siebie. Stabb podniósł dumnie głowę i rzekł: - No dalej, zdrajco! Imperator przyjmie moją duszę! I Cień spojrzał na niego, lecz zamiast zadać cios po prostu się odwrócił i poszedł wzdłuż mostu. Stabb odetchnął lecz nagle stracił grunt pod nogami i był już w locie. Usłyszał głos, który był chrapliwy i bardzo złowieszczy. - Hej, grubasie! Jesteś cięższy niż przypuszczałem! Ciekawe co jest w przepaści, w tej rozpadlinie pod mostem... Sprawdź! Ha! I tak zniknął w czeluściach mrocznej dziury pod zapyziałym mostem, Herman Stabb - żołnierz, który nic nie osiągnął, ojciec czwórki dzieci. Burza się skończyła. Wokół tylko było słychać narastające krzyki. HYDRA! HYDRA! ... Akios i Ytong stali na szczycie wzgórza obserwując jak kilkadziesiąt czołgów i demonicznych maszyn przejeżdża przez zdobyty przed niemal godziną most. - Przeklęta pogoda... - mruknął Ytong. Czarnoksiężnik zaśmiał się. - Zaiste, bracie. Dla Imperium przeklęta. Gdyby nie ta burza, działa z ich miasta spopieliłyby nasze statki i nie moglibyśmy uratować waszych zadków. Ytong milczał przez chwilę po czym wziął łyk z piersiówki. Spojrzał na czarnoksiężnika i podał mu menzurkę. Ten przyjął ją i również pociągnął. - Ughh! Mocna... co to? - Znalazłem - przyznał bez skrępowania Alfa. - Mocne jak cholera, ale dobre. Poprzedni właściciel miał dobry gust. Czarnoksiężnik i czempion stali jeszcze chwilę, patrząc jak noc powoli zastępuje dzień. Tak, pomyślał Akios, jesteśmy coraz bliżej celu. ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI thumb|center|800px Sala była bogato zdobiona. Wszystko leżało w nieładzie, jakby właściciele nagle otrzymali natychmiastową eksmisję. Demnos Theniker powoli przechadzał się po dziedzińcu pałacu gubernatora. Był położony na południe od miasta i został porzucony na wieść o zdobyciu mostu Qollin. Przez chwilę Demnos patrzył na złoty pomnik Imperatora, relikt z czasów dawno minionych. Uniósł miecz i zamierzał go rozbić na miliony kawałków, lecz po chwili schował go z powrotem do pochwy. Zdjął natomiast z ramion swoją pelerynę ze skóry salamandry, ognistego smoka z Nocturne i zarzucił nią pomnik. Czuł się nie swojo. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na Ul Mer'ler. - Zastanawiające - powiedział dosyć głośno do swoich dwóch adiutantów. - Zbudowali pałac temu ścierwu na obrzeżach, a nie w centrum samej stolicy. - Sądzę, że poprzednicy bardziej stawiali na praktyczność niż na luksus - odezwał się Thoori, zwany Widzącym. - W środku jest bastion, który nigdy nie upadł. Pałac umieszczono tu, tyle że jeszcze ze dwa stulecia temu był sam w sobie twierdzą, a nie kupą gówna - zakończył kopiąc leżący naprzeciw złoty puchar, którego zapewne zgubiono podczas pośpiesznej ucieczki. Drugi z adiutantów milczał. Nazywało go Thanosem Milczącym. Zdawał się tylko odpowiadać bezpośrednio na pytania swojego pana, a i wówczas mówił konkrety, starając się skracać swoją wypowiedź do minimum. Był z tych, co miast odpowiedzieć: Zwycięstwo jest nasze! zwykł mawiać: Już. Oglądał gobelin przedstawiający dwoje kochanków, dosyć bezpruderyjny. Thorii natomiast szedł za Demnosem krok w krok, niby cień za właścicielem. - Jutro przypuścimy szturm - rzekł wreszcie Theniker. Patrzył z balkonu na potężny Ul, który był ich celem. Każda chwila przybliżała go do zrealizowania marzenia jego Legionu, jego braci. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Thooriego. - Zawołaj Iktinosa. - Nie Akiosa? - spytał zadziwiony. Lord Smoków spojrzał na niego, a ten tylko skinął głową i wyszedł. Thanos podniósł zdobioną szlachetnymi kamieniami rękawice ze złota. - Hm. Nonsens - mruknął i wyrzucił ją przez balustradę, rozbawiając przy tym swojego pana. ... Umbra i grupa uderzeniowa szli na czele ataku, likwidując punkty oporu stojące na drodze machin oblężniczych. Dowództwo wolało skrupulatnie oczyścić teren, nie narażając artylerię na sabotaż niedobitków Gwardii Imperialnej. Nad ich głowami przelatywały kolejne Piekielne Smoki, lecz co chwila słychać było huk i żaden nawet nie dotarł do zewnętrznego muru Ula. Potężne działa likwidowały wszystko, co było zbyt wysoko na niebie. Cień w trzech szybkich susach dobiegł do szarżującego na nich Ogryna i jednym cięciem powalił go. Pozostali nie czekali i zadźgali go swoimi nożami. Usłyszeli krzyki i zza bunkra wyskoczyli płonący ludzie, prawdopodobnie zabójcy z Assasinorum. Za nimi podążał Akios. Rzucił tylko krótkie, leniwe spojrzenie na Cienia i wzruszył ramionami. - Nic ciekawego, bracie. Znowu odwalamy czarną robotę. Cień kiwnął głową i szybko rzucił nożem w kierunku czarnoksiężnika. Padł trup. Akios obejrzał się za siebie i widział leżącą z nożem w głowie zabójczynię. - Ładny rzut - stwierdził Akios. - Nie trafiłem - odrzekł Umbra, zabierając ostrze z ciała kobiety. Akios stał chwilę w ciszy, patrząc na znikającego w dymie Umbrę i jego oddział. Lekko się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową. - A to... ... - Chuj! Krzyki Inkwizytora słychać było w całym pomieszczeniu Naczelnego Dowództwa. Gubernator Nathaniel II Duros milczał i solidarnie z nim reszta sztabu, wliczając w to Generała Materno, porucznika Sickle, Abrahama i Kralla. Dwóch stojących u drzwi Szarych Rycerzy zdawali się obserwować wszystkich w sali, jakby podejrzewali, że któryś z nich jest heretykiem. - Nie będziemy tu się marnować i uderzymy jeszcze dziś! - kontynuował swój monolog Inkwizytor. - Ja, Randal Prawdomówny rzekłem! To jeszcze nie koniec! Odbijemy Pałac i pokonamy wroga! Imperator jest z nami! - Nie mamy ludzi - odrzekł w końcu Materno, zdejmując okular z nosa. - To my mamy wszystkie karty. Nierozważnym i głupim byłoby... Inkwizytor, którego oczy niemal wyszły z orbit, zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku generała. - Śmiesz mnie nazywać głupcem?! Generał spojrzał w oczy przedstawiciela Ordo Hereticus bez strachu. Miał już siedemdziesiąt lat na karku i nie zamierzał skomleć jak pies przed nikim, a już na pewno nie przed jakimś młodocianym wypierdkiem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Randal Kriko zwany Prawdomównym jest świeżo upieczonym Inkwizytorem i nie ma takiego doświadczenia, co Rasmund Materno, oficer który urodził się na lodowym świecie Fenrisu i powoli wspinał się na szczeblach dowodzenia, by któregoś dnia zostać Generałem Astra Militarum. - Nie - odrzekł w końcu, siląc się na spokój. - Uważam tylko, że należy z rozwagą rozlokować oddziały i sukcesywnie utrzymać pozycje do przybycia posiłków z Thandery. Randal odwrócił się i patrzył na mapę. Krall patrzył, jak gubernator powoli przysypiał. Świetnie, pomyślał, inwazja trwa, a największą władzę ma szalony Inkwizytor i leniwy cywil. Monitory ukazywały ogrom sił Hereticus - niemniej niż 400 Astartes i drugie tyle ich popleczników szykowało się do oblężenia. Cyfry zalewały ekrany. Gdy narada się skończyła, generał podszedł do Kralla i uścisnął mu dłoń, po czym podszedł do pozostałych poruczników, mijając Inkwizytora bez słowa. Ten też z uniesionym nosem wyszedł, a za nim dwójka Szarych Rycerzy. Gdy wszystko ucichło do sali wszedł młody chłopak, z opatrunkiem na głowie. - Poruczniku... - zaczął niepewnym głosem żołnierz. Krall machnął ręką. Młodzieniec podszedł do niego. - Mam tu raport o stanie naszych oddziałów. Joseff wyciągnął swoją metalową dłoń po papiery udając, że nie widzi drgnięcia chłopaka. - Dobrze. Jak twoje rany żołnierzu? - Do.. Dobrze, sir. Komisarz pochwalił mnie, mówiąc, że przetrwałem jako jeden z niewielu masakrę i jestem obdarzony łaską Imperatora. Krall uśmiechnął się. - Tak... To zapewne Komisarz Werner? On lubi takie gadki. Idź do lazaretu, szczęściarzu. Możliwe, że niedługo będziesz potrzebował boskiej interwencji, by przetrwać noc. Młody żołnierz wyszedł, nie wiedząc, czy poczuł się lepiej po słowach porucznika. Krall patrzył na zwitki papierów. Naprawdę przydałaby się Jego interwencja, pomyślał. ... Wieczór był ciepły. Nie tylko dlatego, że był taki sezon, że w Ulu zawsze było cieplej niż na zewnątrz, czy z powodu przegrzania się kolejnych generatorów w dzielnicy Thudd, gdzie co chwila coś się psuło i nagrzewało to miasto. Płomienie z murów widoczne były dobre kilka mil od Mer'ler. Bomby artylerii Legionu niszczyły dzielnice mieszkalne robotników, przyczyniając się do wybuchu paniki. Na murach trwała zacięta walka, gdyż siły Heretyków przypuściły szturm. Raptorzy i Szpony Osnowy próbowały się z Ogrynami i Szturmowcami, przy kawalkadzie karabinów na szybko uformowanych oddziałów milicji. Pod murami zbierały się kolejne hordy Astartes, którzy nie uderzali jak typowi super-żołnierze, lecz jak wojownicy czasów starożytnych, którzy po drabinach szturmowali mury zamków. Z tym że to nie byli szlachetni rycerze, a obrońcy zamiast rozgrzanego oleju na wrogów raczej woleli strzelać z broni plazmowej. Dowodzący uderzeniem Ytong patrzył, jak kolejni z jego ludzi padali jak muchy, a Konsyliarze nie nadążali zbierać genoziaren. Jeszcze trochę, pomyślał. ... Młody chłopak leżał na łóżku, śpiąc mocno, pomimo całego harmideru wokół. Siostra Aneete z Zakonu Pogodności próbowała wybudzić go, lecz bez skutku. - Siostro Margaret! Mamy problem z pacjentem... Starsza Sororitas podbiegła po chwili i wytarła zakrwawiony skalpel o swój kitel. - Śpi! I co w tym dziwnego? Lepiej przytrzymaj mi tego tu! Wierci się jakbym chciała zrobić mu krzywdę... Obie siostry odeszły od śpiącego chłopaka i próbowały zszyć rany żołnierza, który został trafiony pociskiem boltera i musiał mieć amputowaną rękę. Krzyki były straszne, bowiem w innych lazaretach był nie mniejszy ruch. Żołnierz drżał. Jego konwulsji nie słyszała ani Aneete, ani Mararet. W końcu otworzył oczy i zobaczył... Astartes. W zbroi pokrytej lśniącymi runami i trzymającego kostur w dłoni. Położył rękę na jego głowie. - Śpij... Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył młodzieniec, był portal, z którego wychodziło dwóch innych marines. - Cholerny szczyl! - krzyknął Iktinos. - Po co wybrałeś na źródło tego głupca? Jesteśmy daleko od bramy... - Ciii - uciszył go Cień, spoglądając na zajęte operacją siostry. - Musimy być ostrożni. Akios zamknął powieki chłopaka. - Otchłań nas przyzywa, jesteśmy otchłanią. Spoglądamy w nią, a ona spogląda na nas - wyrecytował czarnoksiężnik. Odwrócił się i skierował swój głos ku Bestii. - A kogo miałem wybrać? Potrzebowałem kogoś czystego. Bogowie Chaosu uwielbiają czyste dusze i tylko on mógł być naczyniem. Iktinos prychnął lekceważąco. - Dobra, ważne że jesteśmy w środku. Musimy się śpieszyć, nim nasi zostaną wybici do nogi. Pamiętaj o... - Wiem - przerwał mu przywódca Hydry. - Demnos chce kryształ, będzie wedle jego woli. Cień spojrzał raz jeszcze na siostry bitwy, zajęte dogorywającym żołnierzem. Gdy się odwrócił zobaczył twarz Iktinosa, wykrzywioną w paskudnym grymasie. Źle zrozumiał. - Co? Ładne, nie? Ta młodsza ma cyce jak donice... Grrr! Akios zamierzał coś powiedzieć na temat dewiacji towarzysza, gdy usłyszeli kolejny huk. - Pora na nas - powiedział Cień. - Za Hydrę! ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI Na blankach murów cytadeli lala się krew. Przez potworne huki olbrzymich dział nikt nie słyszał krzyków zarzynanych jak prosięta gwardzistów. Komisarz Thunder ledwo się obrócił, nim otrzymał zabójczy cios od Bestii. Mała grupa inżynieryjna wszczęła alarm, lecz było za późno i spadł na nich grad pocisków z boltera Cienia, który wziął eksperymentalną broń od Piekielnego Rzemieślnika Thule, Zbrojmistrza i zarazem kwatermistrza Hydry. Była to kunsztowną broń, która rozmiarami była mniejsza od podstawowego boltera, lecz przy tym mniej zawodna i znacznie łatwiejsza do używania jedną ręką, cho i tak Umbra u pasa miał w gotowości swój pistolet plazmowy. Żołnierze wychodzili ze stanowisk, lecz nim dotarli do dwójki Astartes pojawił się i ostatni towarzysz, który miał zupełnie inny pancerz od pozostałych. Na jego widok szybko dowodzący oddziałem sierżant wycelował swój pistolet w czarnoksiężnika, lecz nim oddał strzał poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej - z niej wystawał kolec lub szpon. Za nim nagle pojawił się demon o oczach pełnych złośliwości i gniewu. Czerwone biesy rzuciły się na nich, a pośród nich była część gwardzistów z rezerw, którzy od dawna służyli Demnosowi i ku czci Hydry sabotowali działania Imperium w tym sektorze. - Mistrzu! - krzyknął jeden z kultystów. Miał bliznę na lewym policzku i dosyć piegowaty nos. - Wkrótce wyłączymy działa! Niech żyje... - Tak, tak - przerwał mu czarnoksiężnik. - Do roboty. Potrzebujemy więcej ofiar, by zaspokoić apetyt Bogów. - Taaak paaaanieeee - krzyknął kultysta i złapał za swój nóż, niechybnie próbując popełnić samobójstwo. - Co robisz, idioto! - jednym ruchem ręki zatrzymał, wręcz zamroził w miejscu pachołka. - Macie zabijać ICH. Nie siebie. Odwrócił się, lecz po chwili obrócił głowę w kierunku przestraszonego kultysty. - Przynajmniej na razie. ... Alarm w Dzielnicy Amen zaniepokoił Kralla. Wiedział, że to kluczowa część Ula, gdzie umiejscowienie były generatory plazmowe dział. Tylko one gwarantowały przetrwanie planety, gdyż uziemiły całą flotę powietrzną Legionu Alfa. Joseff Krall przemieszczał się wąskimi uliczkami, by odnaleźć Materno, lecz nim dotarł do jego kwatery zobaczył czterech Szarych Rycerzy i Inkwizytora Randala. Nieśli skrzynię, z pieczęciami Ordo Hereticus. Randal zobaczył go, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem i po prostu ruszył ze swoją świtą dalej, do Cytadeli. Nagłe doszło do wybuchu. Płomienie całkowicie ogarnęły kwaterę główną 22. Regimentu. W mgnieniu oka pojawili się strażacy, lecz Krall wiedział, że nie ma szans, by ktokolwiek mógł przeżyć wybuch. Patrzył na zgliszcza, na wrakowisko. - Komisarzu! - krzyknął do przechodzącego obok postawnego mężczyzny. - Gdzie jest generał? Komisarz ledwo łapał oddychał, lecz zdążył wysapać: - Był... był w środku... - Skąd nadleciał pocisk?! - To był wybuch od środka, ich artyleria nie byłaby w stanie z taką precyzją trafić w budynek. Zresztą... osłaniają go większe budowle i to one powinny runąć pierwsze. Komisarz wyciągnął broń z kabury. - Za mną, zbierz ludzi. Mamy zdrajcę w szeregach. ... Ul był wielki i można było to dostrzec dopiero z samej Iglicy. Cień stał i obserwował rzeź Cadian i lokalnych gwardzistów, którzy stracili szansę na utrzymanie się, gdy Iktinos i kultyści otworzyli bramy zewnętrznej części. Wówczas niczym powódź Legion Alfa wlał się do Ula i rozpoczął plądrowanie i zabijanie cywili. Umbrze się to nie podobało, lecz musiał skupić się na zadaniu i odnaleźć Inkwizytora. Akios w tym czasie otwierał bramę dla Czarnego Legionu, który chciał założyć tu jeden z punktów zaopatrzeniowych dla ich działań. To przypieczętowałoby los planety, która i tak już była pod kontrolą Chaosu, lecz wiedział, że Akios jest jakiś nie swój - nie skupiony, zamyślony. Schodził powoli na niższe poziomy, starając się unikać Sióstr Bitwy, które również szykowały się do rozpaczliwej obrony tych kompleksów, jak i Szarych Rycerzy i różnych innych żołnierzy, wolontariuszy i ochotników. Starał się trzymać mroku, gdyż ten był jego sprzymierzeńcem, nie gorszym niż jego sztylet i pistolet plazmowy. Bolter musiał porzucić, gdyż mimo zapewnień Thule był zbyt ciężki i krępował marine. W końcu dotarł do skarbca, głównego celu ich wędrówki do tego świata. Wbrew nazwie nie posiadał żadnych zabezpieczeń, wielkiej bramy z adamantium czy armii robotów. W środku była tylko skrzynia i kilku Szarych Rycerzy. Umbra jednak nie zeskoczył, wiedząc, że coś tu śmierdzi. Nie mylił się. Nagle padły strzały i zobaczył, jak do skarbca wbiega Inkwizytor, a za nim grupa szturmowców. Ścigał go jakiś oficer imperialny i kilkunastu gwardzistów. Dziwne, pomyślał Cień. Ich świat upada, a oni walczą pomiędzy sobą. Chwila triumfu gwardzistów minęła, gdy Szarzy Rycerze dołączyli do Inkwizytora i jednej chwili przebili się do gwardzistów. natychmiast padło sześciu z nich, w tym komisarz towarzyszący oddziałowi. Nagle do sali wpadła kolejna grupa, tym razem dobrze znana Umbrze. Akios i jego demoniczne pupile rzuciły się na walczących imperialnych. Za nimi wleciał Iktinos i jego banda Raptorów. Umbra wówczas wyskoczył i w locie kopnął najbliższego z Szarych. Ten upadł, lecz nim Cień zadał zabójczy cios już u jego boku był kolejny. Jego halabarda niemal przecięła hełm Umbry, lecz z ratunkiem przyszedł Akios, który rzucił w Rycerza pociskiem chaosu. Ten upadł ranny i Cień nie czekając długo złapał za halabardę Nemezis i wbił ją w plecy leżącego Rycerza. Walka trwała. Porucznik Krall napędzany gniewem starał się unikać demonów, choć nie to łatwe. Na jego szczęście te były zajęte w walką z Szarymi Rycerzami. Inkwizytor cofnął się i próbował zabrać skrzynię. Porucznik rzuci się na niego i mimo, że Randal był wyższy znacznie od niego powalił go na ziemię. Jego pierwszy cios dosięgnął jego twarzy, krew buchała z jego chudego policzka. - Czemu zabiłeś naszych?! - wysapał Joseff. Inkwizytor uśmiechał się wrednie. - Bo byli słabi! Ten świat to zbieranina heretyków! Wszyscy jesteście heretykami! Krall znów szykował się do zadania ciosu, lecz Randal Prawdomówny kopniakiem przewrócił go i już był przy nim, łapiąc go za szyję i ściskając ją niby imadło. Powietrze uciekało z Kralla. Nagle Inkwizytor go puścił, gdyż sam znalazł się tarapatach, gdy jeden z Raptorów zranił go w tors swoim mieczem łańcuchowym. Randal wrzasnął i uderzył swoją energetyczną rękawicą Marine Chaosu, powodując jego upadek. Walka trwała na dobre, a lokalne siły nadciągały nęcone odgłosami walki. Akios podbiegł do leżącej skrzyni i obejrzał ją dokładnie. - Później się jej przyjrzysz! - krzyknął Iktinos. Raptor był wściekły i nie ukrywał tego, zabijając kolejnego gwardzistę. Cień stanął obok Białego Kruka i Bestii. Coraz więcej lojalistów było wokół, a nie widział drogi ucieczki. - Dawaj - krzyknął Raptor i nagle złapał za skrzynię. Akios nie zdążył zareagować. - Zabiorę ją do Demnosa... - Czekaj! - wydarł się Czarnoksiężnik. Nie zdążył. Iktinos zerwał pieczęć i nagle zobaczył światło - w skrzyni był kryształ, niezwykły i piękny kryształ. Cała sala rozbłysła i wszystko znikało w świetle kryształu. Na koniec usłyszeli: - Czekałem na was. ... Demnos Theniker i jego dwójka adiutantów patrzyła, jak światło pochłania centrum Ula i oślepieni blaskiem przez moment stali oniemiali.Wykorzystali to gwardziści, którzy uciekli do Astartes licząc, że może zdążą się ukryć i przeżyją. Dowódca Dziewiątej Komórki Legionu Alfa, Lorda Smoków i Klucznika Tajemnic ze wściekłością ryknął i pobiegł przez główną arterię miasta, a za nim jego świta weteranów. Coś poszło nie tak, pomyślał Thoori Widzący. Nigdy dotąd jego dowódca nie był tak wściekły. Ktoś za to zapłaci. Marines Chaosu dotarli w końcu do tak zwanego skarbca i ujrzeli postacie lewitujące w powietrzu. Część z nich znali - była to drużyna Hydra i część innych wojowników Legionu. Ponadto byli też Szarzy Rycerze, Siostry Bitwy, jakiś Inkwizytor i grupa gwardzistów. Patrzyli na ten widok ze zdumieniem. - Co to do cholery mój panie? - zapytał jeden z czempionów. Theniker nie odpowiedział. Podszedł bliżej, lecz poczuł ból, przeszywający ból w głowie i momentalnie się cofnął. Thoori szybko przytrzymał swojego pana, lecz ten błyskawicznie odepchnął jego ręce. - Nic mi nie jest! Rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie na unoszących się w powietrzu ludzi. Krótko wskazał palcem w jednego z Szarych Rycerzy i bez zbędnych pytań Thanos uniósł swój Miotacz Płomieni. Błysnęło. Jęzor płomieni ogarnął lojalistę, lecz po chwili ujrzeli, że nie ma nawet śladu, nawet rysy na pancerzu Marine. Thanos zrobił krok i gotował się do kolejnej salwy, lecz nagle znikąd pojawił się płomień i podpalił go. Zanim podbiegli do niego towarzysze, zobaczyli cień wokół niego, który go otoczył i w moment Thanos zniknął. Nie było go. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Thenikera, cofnęli się. Demnos patrzył na Hydrę. - Thoori - adiutant z obawą podszedł bliżej, mając nadzieję, że jego pan nie każe mu zrobić tego, co biedny Thanos. - Masz mi meldować co się dzieje z... tym czymś. Jeśli się przebudzą... Spojrzał w twarz marine. Miał zimne, bardzo zimne spojrzenie. - Zabić wszystkich. Zwłaszcza czarnoksiężnika i jego towarzyszy. ... Cień powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Rozejrzał się. Dookoła było ciemno. Zdawało mu się, że jest na pokładzie statku, bardzo starego do tego. Wyciągnął swój pistolet i powoli rozglądał się za towarzyszami. Nikogo nie było w okolicy. Zobaczył pulpit. Próbował go uruchomić, lecz zdawał się nie funkcjonować od wieków. Nagle zobaczył światełko i monitor po drugiej stronie. Umbra mógłby przysiąc, że wcześniej była tam naga, metalowa ściana. Dotknął ekranu, który ukazał mu schwytanego w jakieś pole Akiosa. Wyglądał na całego i zdrowego, tyle że był nieprzytomny. Usłyszał trzask, szybko skierował w kierunku, skąd wydobywał się dźwięk swoją broń, lecz zobaczył tylko zapalające się lampki na podłożu. Cień ruszył powoli, świadomym, że to pułapka. ... Gigant siedział na tronie i pił powoli płyn ze swojego pucharu. Czuł powracającą energię i odzyskał część swoich sił. Patrzył w monitor, obserwując każdy ruch Umbry. - Spokojnie, stary druchu... - wyszeptał. - Wkrótce się spotkamy. Dookoła uruchomiły się drobne maszyny, przypominające pająki i ruszyły na łowy. Monitory ukazały powstające inne postacie, których Władca Snów nie znał, lecz jakże potrzebnych. Władca nacisnął runę i otworzył wszystkie klatki. Rozpoczął się gra, której zasady dyktował on. ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY To nie był okręt. Było zbyt wilgotno, sucho, zbyt bardzo głośno i cicho zarazem, zbyt... Nierealnie. Umbra z każdą chwilą miał poczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Ściany, które były jednakowo szare i nijakie zdawały się kurczyć, przeć na siebie i niczym imadło próbowały sprawić, że Cień będzie krzyczał. Jednak ten nie zamierzał, nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, by to zrobić. Widział już wiele w swym długim życiu, wiele rzeczy żałował, lecz nigdy zdobytego doświadczenia. Pamiętał słowa, które powiedział mu pewnego dnia siedzący przy ognisku sierżant. - Zawsze idź przed siebie. Nie wahaj się, nie cofaj, gdy przeciwności napierają. Bądź w cieniu, bądź cieniem i obserwuj ich, a kiedy uderzysz niechaj wiedzą, że cios ten jest niczym innym jeno ich własnym ostrzem skierowanym w ich własne serca. To były cenne słowa. Dopiero później odkrył, że sierżant ten nazywał się Alpharius i był samym Prymarchą ich Legionu, Hydrą. Tak więc park naprzód, jak zawsze kierując się radami swojego pana, jedynego, którego słuchał i któremu był bezwarunkowo posłuszny. ... Akios był spętany. Jego obie ręce trzymała niewidzialna pozornie mgła, psioniczna manifestacja. Pomimo chęci i wielu prób nie udało mu się zmącić bariery. Był rozczarowany i zrezygnowany. Nie wiedział ile czasu był uwięziony - w ogóle pojęcie czasu zdawało się nie być znane temu miejscu. Czy to była osnowa? Immaterium? Jakaś domena Chaosu? Czarnoksiężnik rozglądał się uważnie. Nie miał co prawda swojego hełmu, lecz i bez niego widział całkiem dobrze w ciemności. Dookoła były ołtarze z kamienia. Nie było drzwi. On sam był pośrodku, spętany w kręgu, który miał na pewno jakiś cel, był częścią rytuału. Nagle usłyszał zgrzytanie w kącie. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył... to. Wyglądał jak upiór, cały pokryty szmatami. Kaptur zakrywał twarz tej istoty, która była bardzo mocno skulona i poruszała się pokracznie, niby nienaoliwiona maszyna. To była maszyna. Zrozumiał to, gdy przechodząc obok niego wypadło coś podobnego do trybika. Ręka, która sięgnęła po nią lśniła i na pewno nie była organiczna. - Nekroni... - szepnął. Milczenie było odpowiedzią. ... Umbra patrzył i nie wiedział co zrobić. Przed nim leżały stosy ciał, ułożonych w piramidy. Rozpoznawał niektóre z nich - byli to Szarzy Rycerze i gwardziści, z którymi walczył w skarbcu. Mieli otwarte oczy, które odbijały jego odbicie, niczym lustra. Ich twarze były pozbawione jednak emocji, nie było na nich śladu grozy, która przeważnie towarzyszy takim jak oni przed śmiercią. Zobaczył, jak za tymi stosami coś porusza się w mroku. Zbliżył się, pozostając w cieniu. To była linia taśmowa. Były na niej słoje z jakąś dziwną substancją o barwie srebra. Podszedł bliżej i czuł dziwny chłód. Nie wydobywał się ze słoików czy ich otoczenia lecz... tak jakby z niego samego. Postanowił iść tam, gdzie słoiki miały trafić, do pomieszczenia na końcu linii. On był bliżej tym bardziej miał wrażenie, że jest na dobrej drodze. Słoiki wpadały do kotła o kształcie twarzy człowiek, dosyć strasznego człowieka. Nie dla tego, że przypominał demona lub było coś niezwykłego w tej twarzy, wręcz przeciwnie. Byłaby to normalna twarz, gdyby nie zdawała się tak obojętna, taka... bez emocji. Patrzył jak substancja sama z siebie wylewa się ze słoików, które zdawały się stapiać z kotłem, jakby wszystko w tym miejscu wykonane było z jednego materiału. Substancja była stała, ani ciekła, lecz lotna. Umbra widział w niej oczy. Spojrzał do kotła i zanim wychwycił to spojrzenie usłyszał cichy płacz za kotłem. Były to drzwi... Nie. Brama, portal z ciekłego metalu. Jego kroki sprawiały, że ten zdawał się szybciej meandrować, niczym wzburzony ocean chciał zalać Cienia. Ten poczuł zimno w płucach i padł na kolana, lecz nie cofnął się i dalej czołgał się, by przejść na drugą stronę. Ciśnienie w jego czaszce było tak ogromne, że zdawało mu się, że jest niczym więcej jak żywa bomba, która lada chwila wybuchnie. Jednak wszystko ucichło, gdy jego koniuszek palca przekroczył barierę, opuścił żywy metal. Powinien zyskiwał oddech. Wracali czucie w rękach, nogach, w całym ciele. Jego oczy, gdy tylko mógł skupić swój wzrok, zobaczyły olbrzymi Kryształ, który zdawał się nie ich wszystkimi kolorami. Cień usłyszał nagle głos z drugiego końca komnaty, gdzie mrok nie pozwalał mu niczego dojrzeć. - Witaj stary druhu. Rad jestem... cię powitać w mojej... klatce. Kroki. Ciężkie, dudniące w uszach kroki. Metal obijał się o metal. Postać, która przemawiała tym dziwnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem była wielka, co najmniej o głowę wyższa od Umbry. Metalowy karapaks nie miał żadnych symboli, a jego oczy, bądź otwory w hełmie o dosyć groźnej aparycji, jarzyły się lekkim błękitem. Gdy mówił zdawało się Cieniowi, że jego głos wypełniał całe pomieszczenie, jeśli nie całą konstrukcję. - Umbra... Cień oceniał dystans jaki dzielił jego od kryształu i samej postaci. Jego słowa, choć zadziwiły go, nie zmąciły jego instynktu. - Nie znam cię - odpowiedział z cicha, wiedząc, ze istotą słyszy go doskonale. Nie był to człowiek, bliżej temu czemuś było do maszyny niż istoty organicznej. Olbrzym zrobił kolejny krok i zaczął krążyć, tak jak Cień, wokół piedestału z Kryształem. - Ja za to znam... ciebie. Widzę twoje sny, twoje koszmary... Znam cię lepiej, niż ty sam. Jesteś tu, bo los tak zaplanował... Tysiące lat temu... Podczas wojny - Olbrzym również zdawał się oceniać odległość od Cienia i kryształu. - Teraz... - kontynuował, za każdym razem biorąc głęboki oddech. - Chcesz zabrać mi mój skarb... Ani ty... Ani ten kronikarz nie dostaniecie go. Umbra szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wycelował i oddał strzał. Gigant został trafiony w głowę, lecz nawet nie krzyknął, tylko lekko się cofnął. Cień złapał za Kryształ i szybko oddał kolejny strzał, lecz tym razem pocisk... Zatrzymał się w powietrzu. - Nie pokonasz Władcy Snów... w jego grze - wysapał gigant, którego ręką była uniesiona w górze, a strzał plazmowy zdawał się być zamrożonym w czasie. Cień szybko nadbiegł i złapał kryształ, który zaświecił się. Mając pod pachą klejnot, Umbra w biegu zgiął kolana i prześlizgnął się pod nogami Władcy. Ten o cal chybił swoją pięścią, zostawiając ślad w ziemi. Gdy się odwrócił, Cień biegł ile miał sił i był za daleko, by ten mógł rzucić się w pościg. Ale to nie było intencjom Władcy, wszystko póki co przebiegało zgodnie z planem. Cień biegł, choć nie słyszał ciężkich kroków za sobą. Korytarze łączyły się się że sobą - to był labirynt, który stale zmieniał ścieżki. ... Ciągnęli go po podłodze, trzymając za nogi niczym łup, zwierzynę. Nie pamiętał ile ciosów otrzymał i jakie obrażenia były ich skutkiem. Ból był jednak bardzo silny. Gdyby nie był marine prawdopodobnie już by nie żył. Dwójka stworzonych z nieznanego mu metalu konstruktów ciągnęła go przez całą drogę nie bacząc na jego jęki. Ani razu się nie odezwali, nie reagowali jak próbował zerwać z nich ich szaty. Prawdopodobnie bili tylko na jasny rozkaz ich pana, nie mając innych dyrektyw spełniali jego ostatnie życzenie. Doszli do komnaty, olbrzymiej sali, która zdawała się powiększać i zmniejszać w oczach równocześnie. Puścili go. Akios nie miał siły nawet unieść głowy, by rozejrzeć się dokładniej i tylko zaobserwował to, co było w zasięgu jego wzroku, gdy leżał bokiem. Monitory. Mnóstwo urządzeń, lecz nie przypominały tych, które widział niegdyś, kiedy to jeszcze będąc wiernym Imperatorowi sługa walczył z Nekronami. Ich technologia była fascynująca, inna od tej Eldarów czy ludzi. Przypominała bardzo na myśl pulpity na których kładzie się zwoje, księgi pamięci, tyle że były tam przeróżne runy, symbole w języku tej starożytnej rasy. Tyle że urządzenia były inne, zdawały się być prostsze, lecz praktyczniejsze - przynajmniej dla człowieka. Przyciski miały tylko wzory: okrągłe, kwadratowe i trójkąty o różnych rozmiarach. Nad nimi były monitory ukazujące przeróżne miejsca, jednak te które widział nie zawierały niczego interesującego. Stuk. Stuk. Stuk. Kroki, ciężkie, rytmiczne kroki. Poczuł mocny uścisk na swoich ramionach i został podniesiony. Dwie maszyny brutalnie posadziły go na metalowym krześle, przy stole na którym stały kamyki świecące się różnymi barwami i to one były jedynymi źródłami światła w komnacie. Po drugiej stronie stołu siedział kolejny konstrukt, tyle że większy i znacznie bardziej złowrogi. To musiał być ich przywódca. - Jak podoba ci się moje... więzienie, kronikarzu? - odezwał się, brzmiąc niczym nienaoliwiona maszyna. - Wiem, ze mnie słyszysz. Nie szukaj drogi ucieczki, stąd... nie można odejść... Akios starał się odpowiedzieć, lecz nie miał siły. - Jestem Władcą Snów. Uwięzionym... przez Milenia... mistrzem władania mocami, które równać się mogą tylko arogancji... twojego pana. - Nie... Znam cię, obcy... Cokolwiek zrobił ci Demnos... Ja nie... - zaczął niezbyt pewnie, lecz maszyna gniewnie mu przerwała. - Nie rób ze mnie głupca! Mówię... o Imperatorze... - Przestałem wyznawać go dawno temu! - krzyknął Biały Kruk, siląc się, by nie zemdleć. - Jestem sługa Chaosu Niepodzielnego... Bogów... Władca wstał i zbliżał się do Akiosa. Jego oczy zmieniły kolor z błękitnego na szkarłat. - Chaos... a więc jednak wam powiedział... Zimna dłoń dotknęła czoła Akiosa. Jego krzyku nie usłyszał nikt, prócz maszyn obecnych w cieniach, beznamiętnie patrzących na swojego pana. ... Labirynt kurczył się i rozszerzał momentalnie. Płynny metal zaczął pochłaniać marine. Cień próbował zrobić kolejne kroki, lecz nie miał siły i niczym ruchome piaski, metal zaczął go wsysać. Czuł zimno i już srebrna substancja sięgała mu do pasa. Nagle Cień poczuł przypływ ciepła - Kryształ w jego dłoni zaczął parzyć, metal znikał jak i ciało Umbry. Światło oślepiło go wkrótce i wszystko wokół rozpłynęło się. Gdy już otworzył oczy zobaczył góry i drzewa w oddali. Był w nieznanym mu miejscu, lecz wreszcie nie było to klaustrofobiczne pomieszczenie, lecz otwarta przestrzeń. Jednak spokój duch minął, gdy obok niego wybuch pocisk. Umbra rzucił się w bok, lecz gdy już leżał na ziemi zrozumiał, że nie powinien już żyć. Lej po bombie był znaczy i fizycznie niemożliwym było, by wyszedł bez szwanku po takiej eksplozji. A jednak żył i był cały. Rozejrzał się - wokół trwała walka. Usłyszał krzyk. ''- Dawajta wincyj tego świeconcego łubu-dubu! Człowieki nadchodzom!'' Orkowie. Byli wszędzie wokół i biegli w jego stronę. Cień był w otwartym polu i wiedział, ze się nie ukryje i oddał kilka strzałów, lecz żaden nie trafił... a przynajmniej nie było efektów. Zielonoskórzy minęli go. Nie widzą go. Cień usłyszał odgłos walki zza Zagórza, gdzie pognali Orkowie. Chwilę się wahał, lecz podszedł bliżej. Widok zszokował go. Tysiące Kosmicznych Marines walczyło z Xenos. Rozpoznał ich barwy. Były to Dzieci Imperatora, Księżycowe Wilki i Żelazne Dłonie. Dopiero po jakimś czasie pojął, że zna to miejsce, że był tu kiedyś. ''- Grandius Tercio - wyszeptał.'' ... Akios leżał na podłodze. Nigdy do tej pory nie czuł takiego bólu, jak w chwili, gdy Władca Snów wdarł się do jego umysłu i siłą wymusił na nim ukazanie mu swoich wspomnień. Opór był daremny - cokolwiek próbował przedsięwziąć było szybko odrzucane, tak jakby cały jego potencjał psychiczny był niczym wobec umysłu tej złowrogiej, nieludzkiej maszyny. Władca patrzył, jak jedna ze ścian zaczyna się topić i dwójka kolejnych sług ciągnie za nogi jakiegoś sierżanta Gwardii Imperialnej. Pamiętał go. Bez słowa Władca wskazał palcem coś, co przypominało sarkofag. Owy był połączony licznymi rurami i przewodami do znacznego kotła o kształcie humanoidalnym. Sierżant krzyczał, lecz nie mógł się oprzeć sile jaką posiadały konstrukty. Gdy tylko znalazł się w sarkofagu, stalowe pasy owinęły jego ciało. Krzyk był gwałtowny, lecz krótki. Drzwiczki Sarkofagu się zamknęły, ukazując równocześnie kształt człowieka, bardzo dziwnego człowieka, które twarz zdawała się być realna. Nie było to urządzenie nekrońskie, choć wydawało mu się na pozór, ze to są Nekroni. Zobaczył jak płyny o różnych barwach Sącza się przez rurki do kotła i jak para opuszcza urządzenie przez otwory w kilku miejscach. Po kilku chwilach nastała cisza i nagle zobaczył, jak inne rury wylewają ciecz w kolorze srebrnym do niedużego dzbana, podczas gdy słudzy Władcy wlewali inny płyn - płynny metal podobny do wszystkiego, z czego wykonane były sale, stoły... wszystko. Czarnoksiężnik patrzył. Sarkofag się otworzył i powoli wynurzył się dawny sierżant. Nie był już człowiekiem, lecz maszyną. Kulił się, jego oczy zastąpiły światła, a w miejscu, gdzie powinny być włosy widać było coś, co przypominało mózg, tyle że o kolorach zardzewiałej stali. Anatomicznie przypominał człowieka, choć Akios wątpił, by to coś pamiętało że kiedyś nim było. Stojący do tej pory w milczeniu Władca wziął kielich ze srebrną substancja i napij się jej. Nagle wypluł zawartość na podłogę. - Podrzędne... wspomnienia... - odrzekł. Spojrzał na Akiosa. - Wkrótce odzyskam pełnię siły. Gdy tylko twój kompan odda mi kryształ, połączę się znów z Prefektem... I pochłoniemy galaktykę. ... Ciała leżały w piramidach. Metalowe konstrukty ciągnęły kolejne ciała, gdy nagle jedna z piramid zawaliła się i ukazała wielkiego człowieka, nadczłowieka. Maszyny nie wiedziały, że zrobiły błąd, gdy ruszyły w jego stronę. Iktinos szybko doszedł do siebie i bez zbędnej analizy sytuacji robił to, co lubił najbardziej. Ciosy jego Krwawych Rękawic miażdżyły metalowe karapaksy i czaszki. Kolejne konstrukty wychodziły z cienia, lecz nie mogły się równać z brutalnym marine. ... Kolejny padł na podłogę martwy. Thoori patrzył, jak Szarzy Rycerze i gwardziści spadali nagle na ziemię niczym kłody, bez powodu, bez śladów przemocy. Ich twarze nie miały emocji, śladu strachu. Jednak cokolwiek się z nimi działo, nie mogło to być przyjemne. Jednak mimo rozkazu nie poinformował Demnosa o tych wydarzeniach. Obserwował tylko, jak kolejne ciała opadają bez życia na posadzkę marmurowej podłogi. ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY Siedzący przy stole obserwowali uważnie postacie, które przemieszczały się niczym duchy po wirtualnej makiecie. Obraz taktyczny pola bitwy dostarczał nowych informacji o upadającym świecie. Sala, tak jak cała stolica, była zrujnowana, brudna. Postacie w niej również nie były czyste, każdy wracał z innego frontu w tej wojnie o ten mały świat na drodze do upadku Ludzkości. Czempioni opowiadali o nowych zwycięstwach i łupach, jednak nowe raporty nie interesowały Demnosa. Ciekawe, pomyślał Azzghul. Nigdy dotąd przywódca tej bandy nie okazywał tak ostentacyjnie emocji jak teraz, nie okazywał braku szacunku wobec nich, wobec wybrańców. Wobec Czarnego Legionu. Przy stole było jeszcze kilku innych, lecz byli to nędznicy, pył w oczach Abaddona, Mistrza Wojny i ich pana. Tylko Lord Legionu Alfa był jedynym powodem, dla którego przysłano Haarkena Zdobywcę Światów i Herolda Profanator wraz z jego świtą, której członkiem był Azzghul. Ten mierzący ponad dwa i pół metra olbrzym był weteranem Czarnego Legionu, pamiętającym jeszcze bitwy podczas Herezji Horusa, ucieczkę i zjednoczenie pod nowym-starym dowódcą. Od co najmniej stu lat był czempionem, choć nie był to łatwy awans. Po drodze musiał wybić szeregi wrogów tak poza, jak i wewnątrz Legionu. Ale było warto, był kimś, kto teraz może coś znaczyć. Erejeach zakończył monolog. Ten nudziarz z taktycznego podziału Kobra Alf potrafił zabić swoją litanią górnolotnych słów, nie gorzej niż swoim bolterem. Buuzon, dowódca Łupieżców, zdawał się również zasypiać, co rusz uderzając swoją głową o napierśnik. Demnos wstał, gdy tylko skończyło się mielenie językiem Erejeacha i odszedł od stołu. Wszyscy zaczęli rozmawiać, szeptać. Do czempiona podszedł Lord Joorin, zwany Szukającym Krwii. - Planeta jest nasza, bracie. - Zaiste - westchnął Azzghul. - Po upadku stolicy ich siły straciły ducha walki. Wkrótce będziemy mogli ruszać dalej. - Tak... Najpierw ten świat, potem Pilis, Tuuns, Londres... Wszystkie światy spłoną, aż przez Vigilus dotrzemy do Terry! Czempion patrzył na swojego towarzysza. Jego twarz rozświetlała aura zwycięzcy. - Ale - przerwał nagle i jakby przebudziwszy się ze snu, Joorin rzucił wściekle spojrzenie na Demnosa, który patrzył przez okno na ruiny stolicy. - Są pośród nas węże, jadowite żmije. Wiesz co mam na myśli? Abaddona nie jest głupcem i przewidział czym może skutkować pogoń za historią Alf... - Myślisz... - Nie, nie uda im się go odnaleźć. Miast tego przebudzą zło. Haarken już jest gotów... A ty? Azzghul nie odpowiedział od razu. ... Siły Pustoszycieli wypierały z ulic ostatnich gwardzistów, którzy nie uciekli bądź nie skryli się w kanałach. Ogień ciężkich bolterów pozostawił na ścianach budynków wiele śladów kul i puszczono naprzód kultystów, którzy mieli pecha, gdyż owe konstrukcje nie wytrzymały długo i zawaliły im się na głowę. Jednak koniec końców zadanie zakończyło się sukcesem i ostatnie magazyny zostały zajęte. Azzghul maszerował na czele potężnych Terminatorów, weteranów pośród weteranów, wybrańców Abaddona. Ci elitarni wojownicy z rozkazu ich pana mieli spełniać rozkazy czempiona, który miał jedno zadanie na tym niewiele znaczącym świecie. Oczyścić gniazdo z węży. Ale póki nie otrzymał pozwolenia, sygnału od Haarkena. Kontynuował więc oczyszczanie Mer'ler z wrogów i zbierał dowody na zdradę Demnosa, którego ambicje mogły zagrozić Czarnej Krucjacie, która dawała nadzieję na nowy ład w galaktyce, nowe porządki. Świta czempiona przebijała się przez ruiny. Krzyki. Ludzie krzyczeli od bólu, nieznośnego i nieludzkiego bólu. W końcu nastąpiła cisza. Czempion patrzył na trupy i skrzynie, których nie zdołali schować lub zniszczyć imperialni. Terminatorzy przeszukiwali okolice. Nic nas nie powstrzyma, pomyślał Azzghul. Wszystko się kończy, wszystko jest niczym, jak ruiną, na której powstaną kaplice Bogów Chaosu. - Panie - usłyszał ciężki głos zza pleców. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Woorena, dowódcę oddziału. - W skrzyniach, które spenetrowaliśmy są jakieś przedmioty nieznanego pochodzenia. Wyglądają na stare. - Wezwać czarnoksiężników i Piekielnych Kowali. Chce poznać sekrety tych artefaktów. Terminator skinął i odszedł. Azzghul stał jeszcze chwilę i patrzył na pobojowisko. Władza wymaga poświęcenia, pomyślał. ... Tupot stóp jednego z nędznych niewolników, bądź kultystów, jak wolał by ich nazywać Apostoł Kreig, nie został nie zauważony przez Demnosa. Siedzący przed balkonem Lord Chaosu, dowódca Legionu Alfa tego sektora długo czekał i ryzykował, lecz teraz karty zostały pokazane, gra się kończyła, a zwycięstwo wciąż było w oddali. Chmury otaczały jego ciało, lecz był przygotowany, jak każdy członek XX. Legionu żył w ciemności, skrywał się w niej. I wiedział jak wykorzystać niekorzystne wiatry. Kultysta skłonił się, choć Lord był tyłem do niego. - Panie - zaczął piskliwym, niepewnym głosem. - Zdobyto kolejne ulice... miasto jest nasze! Cisza. Demnos milczał i nie zaszczycił cherlaka nawet spojrzeniem. - Czempioni zajęli magazyny w okupowanej dzielnicy Taanaam... Oczy Thenikera zapłonęły nagle. - Co?! Jak to? Jakim to prawem... - P-panie! Oddział wielkiego Ytonga ugrzązł pod murami wewnętrznymi, partyzanci... Nie dokończył. Potężny cios rękawicy energetycznej odrzucił kultystę, który był już martwy, nim jego ciało dotarło do ściany i upadło beznamiętnie, niczym manekin, którego sznurki ktoś brutalnie przeciął. Demnos Theniker, Pan Smoków i Klucznik Tajemnic ruszył szybko, jego peleryna ze skóry gadów z Nocturne'a falował, choć była ciężka i dosyć wilgotna. Wściekłość Kapitana Alphariusa była ogromna, lecz nie była ona skierowana na nędznika, który leżał na posadzce bez życia, ani na Ytonga, który zawiódł go, ani nawet na Hydrę i ich błąd. Był zły na siebie. Powinien był sam wejść do labiryntu, pomyślał. Nie oni... nikt, tylko ja! Teraz psy Abaddona są na tropie, zaraz będą wiedzieć... Szedł przez długie korytarze pałacu i mijał szabrowników, którzy szukali kosztowności z trupów arystokratów, którzy nie mieli szczęścia i nie uciekli na czas z miasta. Niektórzy z marines kłaniali mu się, choć wiedzieli, że ten rzadko zwraca uwagę na maluczkich, jak nazywał braci niskiej rangi Theniker. Czas naglił. Pomnik Imperatora upadł pod ostrzałem Pustoszycieli z Wiernych, oddziału znanego z lojalności wobec Klucznika. Gdy go zobaczyli, natychmiast porzucili dziecine igraszki i bez słowa maszerowali dumnie za wodzem. Demnos prawi biegł, nic wokół się nie liczyło. Gdy doszedł do Taanaam, nic nieznaczącej zdawałoby się dzielnicy. Jednak to miejsce rok wcześniej było początkiem korupcji miasta i to tam zebrano artefakty, które były zbyt cenne dla Alf. Dlaczego, pomyślał wściekły Theniker. Dlaczego nie zabezpieczono tej dzielnicy, czemu psy Abaddona dotarli tam pierwsi? Opaczność, bogowie lub zwykły los odwrócił się od niego. Płomienie wskazywały na to, że walki ustały stosunkowo niedawno. Zapach potu i krwi był wyczuwalny, choć nie było widać ciał. Wierni powoli zabezpieczali pozycje, uważnie robiąc kroki w kierunku ocalałych baraków. Topór był gotów w dłoni przywódcy tej komórki XX. Legionu. Napięcie rosło z każdą chwilą. Nie czekali długo. ... - Szybko! Krzyk jednego z Terminatorów rozbrzmiał po salce. Huki i grzmoty pocisków bolterów dziurawiły i tak słabe ścianki pomieszczenia. Azzghul szybko złapał za swój pistolet i oddał dwa strzały, za to celne - jeden z Alfów padł bez dycha na zgliszcza podłogi. Kultyści wlewali się niczym powódź, lecz nie mogli się równać oddziałowi Woorena, który bez skrupułów, za pomocą swojego ciężkiego działka kosił dziesiątki z nich. Azzghul wyszedł na zewnątrz, mając wciąż w pamięci to, co zawierały skrzynie - to miejsce już dawno było zinfiltrowane przez ludzi Thenikera, który zbierał dowody na istnienie artefaktu sprzed tysiącleci. Artefaktu, który miał pozostać poza kontrolą kogokolwiek, nawet sił Chaosu. Obrazy szybko zniknęły jednak, gdy jeden z wrogich marines próbował dźgnąć go swoim nożem. W locie złapał rękę Astartes i złamał ją w przegubie. Krzyk był przeraźliwy, wiedział, że to musiało boleć i okazał łaskę - strzelił w głowę sługi Thenikera, rozpryskując jego krew po okolicy. Jeden z Terminatorów nagle padł, gdy otrzymał zabójczy cios od topora Pana Smoków, który zyskał to miano podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty, gdy wziął udział w Polowaniu - jednym z prób Legionu Salamander. Wówczas jeszcze nie znał swojego Prymarchy i bratał się częściej z innymi Legionami, poznając ich silne jak i słabe strony. Krwawy topór Thenikera przesiąknięty był jeden jednego z wielkich jaszczurów Nocturne, od niepamiętnych czasów rozrywał wrogów swojego pana. Azzghul wiedział, że zostali odcięci, ich vox nie odpowiadał na wezwania o pomoc i musiał przebić się do dawnej Świątyni Prawdy, głównego miejsca kultu Boga-Ścierwa, gdzie obecnie był sztab, rezydencja Czarnego Legionu i Lorda Joorina. Terminatorzy Woorena i sam czempion przebijali się, unikając Demnosa i jego bandy, choć ten dążył do konfrontacji i zgładzenia świadków jego zdrady. Wooren zatrzymał się nagle i krzyknął: - Biegnijcie! Powstrzymam tych zdrajców! Azzghul obejrzał się tylko raz i szybko wykorzystał okazję. Wooren był otoczony Kultystami i Legionistami Alfa. Biegli przez uliczki, widząc dziesiątki Astartes z obu Legionów, którzy nie wiedzieli co się dzieje i dalej wypełniali zadanie szukania resztek wciąż stawiających opór partyzantów. Zobaczył, jak jeden z czempionów o imieniu Hassan (zapamiętał go, gdyż ten często wypełniał tajne zadania Thenikera i był w jego cieniu) dotyka swojego Voxa. Nie czekał i pierwszy oddał cios, zaskakując Alfę. Ten wpadł do studzienki i nim dotarł do dna, Czarni Legioniści, jak gdyby czuli co się święci, rozpoczęli walkę z dawnymi towarzyszami. Jednak Alfy szybko dostosowały się i rozpoczęła się rzeź. Tymczasem zza uliczki pojawił się Theniker i jego banda. Widząc, że sytuacja się pogarsza szybko ruszył w innym kierunku, ku Skarbcowi. Wkrótce blokada padła i wszędzie dochodziło do walk. ... Podmuchy wiatru trącały Haarkenem, Heroldem Abaddona Profanatora. Nie minęła godzina, jak opuścił swój okręt i pojawił się 30 kilometrów od stolicy tego marnego, niewiele znaczącego świata. Cholerni Alfy, pomyślał, wpłynęli na działanie teleporterów. Gdy pojawiło się wezwanie o pomoc od Joorina, wiedział, że Azzghul odnalazł artefakt lub przynajmniej dowody na zdradę Thenikera Demnosa, a ten zdążył zareagować. Nie miał czasu i musiał spełnić wolę Mistrza Wojny - zagrożenie dla planu sprzed tysiącleci musi zostać ostatecznie zażegnane. Lecieli na swoich plecak, niczym sępy wyczuwające padlinę. Nie mieli czasu. ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY Porucznik Krall stał nad dogorywającym Inkwizytorem. Randal Prawdomówny krwawił obficie. - Psie... zasługujesz na gorszą śmierć, ale z braku laku zdychaj tu, sam, bez świadków. Inkwizytor zacharczał, lecz krew z jego ust nie pozwoliła mu na ripostę. Krall odwrócił się i powoli wytarł swój miecz o skrawek munduru żołnierza, który leżał pośród piramidy trupów. Walka z Inkwizytorem była krótka, gdyż ten bardzo panikował. Dla niego, dowódcy Astra Militarum nie ważnym było gdzie się znajduje - ważna była zemsta i honor jego ludzi, jego dowódcy zamordowanego przez tchórza pod płaszczem szlachetnego sługi Imperatora. Teraz mógł rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Było ciemno, śmierdziało trupem. Piramidy licznych gwardzistów, marines i innych tworzyły piramidy ciał. Część rozpoznawał - byli to jego ludzie. Strach jednak nie ogarnął go, gdyż wiedział, że musi zachować świeżość umysłu jeśli chce stąd uciec. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania (bobek24) Kategoria:Legion Alfa Kategoria:Czarny Legion Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Psionicy